Sportsmen engaged in endurance orientated activities, such as long distance running, for example, need to consume nutrients for the purpose of replacing or providing energy at intervals of time during such endurance orientated activities. Thus, such sportsmen may consume concentrated nutrients together with water or other water-based drinks at various points during the carrying out of the endurance orientated activity. Such nutrients have to be conveyed to the points at which they are taken and it is the object of this invention to provide a particularly useful or convenient article of sportsman's equipment designed particularly for the purpose of conveying such nutrients.